


Their Ends and Cycles

by Mara



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Batman, you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Ends and Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> For Fanfic 100 #3, Ends.

The morning sun was bright, streaming through the open curtains, and the breeze that made the curtains flap was just the right temperature.

"I'm Batman, you know," the old man said, grabbing the arm of the young nurse helping him into his wheelchair.

"Mm-hmm," the young woman said, focusing on being certain his legs weren't tangled in the footrests.

"I am. Although I'm not sure the cape will fit anymore." He chuckled.

A woman paced into the room, each foot placed carefully, but still with an echo of grace. "Is he on about that again?" she asked the nurse, in a long-suffering tone.

"Yes, ma'am. You said I shouldn't argue with him..."

"Of course not." With a sigh, she sank into a chair next to him. "Don't bother your nurse, dear."

The man smiled vaguely at her and she rolled her eyes, waving at the nurse. "Go on, Anna. We'll be fine while you get breakfast."

"If you're sure." Anna washed her hands at the sink. "Please call if you need me."

"Of course."

Anna left and the woman looked at the man in the wheelchair, whose eyes didn't look nearly as vague as they had before. "Why do you do that? You know I find it irritating."

"You'd deny an old man his amusements?"

"I don't see why it's so funny, but if it makes you happy, then I'll try to ignore it." She stood and pushed his wheelchair out of the room. "So, old man, where shall we walk on this fine afternoon?"

"I was thinking of heading downstairs to bother Tim again. The last time I reviewed his reports, he was apoplectic for a week." His grin reminded her of a certain night...and a certain rooftop.

"You're a bad, bad man, Bruce," Selina said, but her laugh belied the sentiment.

\--end--


End file.
